Finn Whiskers
Whiskers Finn(VWF091) was born in the Whiskers on February 22, 2005. Her mother was Flower and her father was Zaphod, they were the dominant pair at the time. Finn was born with two sisters named Kim(VWF089) and Flo(VWF090). Within a month of their birth the Lazuli raided the burrow and tried to kill the pups, but they were protected by their babysitter Shakespeare, who disappeared afterwards. Finn and her littermates survived to adulthood. Sadly on September 21, 2006, Finn's sister Kim was run over by a car and died. Finn fell pregnant for the first time September 2006. She gave birth in November but her litter was sadly lost. A month later the group split into two. Finn was in the half of the group which was led by Rocket Dog. During that time Finn and her younger sister Bananas took care of Flower's pups that were separated from her. Sadly, both pups did not survive. The group reunited after the pups were killed and Flower regained dominance. In January 2007, Flower sadly died of a snake bite. Rocket Dog became the next dominant female. In late January and early February 2008, Finn's sister Flo and four other females gave birth to a mixed litter of eight pups which included Burdock, Rhogan Josh, Amira, Murray, Chiriqui, Rufus and Etosha. Shortly after the pups started foraging in March 2007 the Whiskers split again and formed the Aztecs. Flo and several of the pups went with them. Finn remained in the Whiskers, but was eventually kicked out by Rocket Dog. Finn and her nieces Miss Lily The Pink and Ju Drop were all evicted in December 2007. Toyota The three females teamed up with three wild males and formed the Toyota Mob in Janaury 2008. Finn and Greegan became the dominant couple. Finn and Miss Lily the Pink gave birth to a mixed litter of four pups on Janaury 28, 2010. Two pups VTYF005 and VTYP007 died at an early age. The other two pups, Stop it and Morgs, survived and were confirmed to belong to Finn through DNA testing. By the end of July, Finn was overthrown by Ju Drop and evicted from the group. She found another evicted female, Benzedrine, and together the two females joined up with two Toyota males, Bracken and Van Der Wethuizen, to create a new mob. Sequoia The new group was called the Sequoia Mob. Benzedrine was older so she established dominance. Van Der Wethuizen became the dominant male, but after a few days he and Bracken returned to Toyota. In September 2008, Benzedrine gave birth to three pups. The two females managed to care for the pups all by themselves. Finn soon became pregnant and on December 1, 2008 she gave birth to RU, Mungallchops, Laurence, Nik Nak, VSQP006 and VSQP010. In December 2008 they were finally joined by males, including Bruce, Van Der Wethuizen, Sid Vicious and a wild male. Bruce established dominance over the other males. But only a month later the group split up. Pretenders Finn, Sid Vicious, Van Der Westhuizen, VSQF003, VSQM004, VSQP006 and VSQP010 started their own group called Sequoia2 (later renamed the Pretenders). Van Der Wethuizen rejoined the Sequoia, leaving only six members. Finn became the dominant female and Sid Vicious became the dominant male. Sadly, FInn's reign was short. She was found dead on March 2, 2009. The cause of her death was unknown. Her family eventually died out and were lost in February 2010. Offspring First litter born on January 28, 2008, mixed litter with Miss Lily the Pink VTYF005, Deceased, died in June 2008 VTYP007, Deceased, died in March 2008 Stop it (VTYF004) Last Seen in December 2009 Morgs (VTYF006) Last Seen in May 2009 Second litter born on December 1, 2008, fathered by an unknown male. RU (VSQF005) Deceased, died of TB in September 2013, former dominant female of Sequoia Mungallchops (VSQM007) Last Seen in March 2013, former member of Überkatz, Aztecs, Mayans and Sausage Factory Laurence (VSQM008) Last Seen in September 2010 Nik Nak (VSQF009) Predated in October 2012, former dominant female of Hooligans VSQM006, Last Seen in February 2010, former member of Pretenders, VSQP010, Last Seen in February 2010, former member of Pretenders Meerkat Manor Finn was seen in the later episodes of the first season of Meerkat Manor. She played as a pup named Rose, while her sister Flo played Parsley '''and Kim played '''Basil '''and '''Colombus. The pups were saved by their big brother Shakespeare during a burrow raid made by the Lazuli led by Big Si(Basil) in Moving On. Finn had no role in season two, but in season three she played as Daisy '''and was seen caring for Flower's two pups '''Len(Ren) and Squiggy(Stumpy) in the episode The Tale of Len and Squiggy. In the episode Heavy the Crown and from then onwards Finn helped play as both roles of pregnant Maybelline and Daisy. In the fourth season Finn was only mentioned once. In the episode The Birds she was seen as a pregnant evicted female and went by her real name, but after that she had no further role on the show. Links Whiskers Mob Toyota Mob Sequoia Mob Pretenders Mob Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Toyota meerkats Category:Sequoia meerkats Category:Pretenders meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats